Version History
Throughout the course of time, Frogmind has introduced updates to Badland Brawl that fix bugs, balance brawls and/or introduce new clones or features. Version 1.0.11 New clones and offers (01/03/18) Clones *New Clone: Lumberjackie! *New Clone: Doggo house! *New Clone: Magnet! *New Clone: Fireball! *New Clone: Bomb Birds! *Balanced Doggo Horde by lowering sling force a bit *Balanced Spiky by lowering damage a bit *Balanced Rogue by increasing hit speed, increasing Critical damage and reduced Clone&Tower damage a bit *Balanced Snatcher by reducing mana cost from 4 to 3 *Flying Barrel is now housing Bomb Birds *Doggo Horde now unlocking in Jungle Dawn *Arrows now unlocking in Jungle Dawn *Bomb Fly now unlocking in Jungle Noon Special Offers *Added 10 one-time special Land Offers, one for each Land (Land 1 and Land 2 don't contain Land Offers) *Land Offer unlocks right away when related Land is reached and the Land Offer is also shown the next day *Afterwards they will appear once a week if they are not purchased *There is a 25% chance that a Land Offer from a lower Land is available if you have missed lower Land Offers earlier Matchmaking *Improved matchmaking speed *Tweaked matchmaking logic so that player level isn't taken into account anymore Eggs *Tweaked the probability for Mythical Clones to be discovered in Eggs Menu *Tweaked the menus all around Devices *Detect iPod devices and set correct screen size and performance settings Push Notifications *"Another Top Player is looking for a Brawl!" Push notification is now only sent to players on Top 200 leaderboard Stability *Fixed rare crash issues on iOS 8 when device vibrated on Matchmaking screen Version 1.0.10 Optional Update (16/02/18) *Stability fixes Version 1.0.9 Optional Update (15/02/18) *Tweaked the Tutorial *Clone slinging tweaks *Crash fixes Version 1.0.8 New tutorial and Practice Mode (12/02/18) Balancing *Balanced Puffer Bug by reducing it's push force a bit Matchmaking *Improved matchmaking speed *Tweaked matchmaking logic so that total trophies are also taken into account Tutorial *Added a new Tutorial Menu *Added individual Clone practice modes for each Clone *Added support for opening leaderboards from the World Map podium *Added extended Brawl log *Added "Join our Tribe!" emoji in to results screen *Fixed reappearing already collected Mystery Eggs in World Map *Fixed total trophies not matching the sum of all Clone trophies *Tweaked the menus all around Network *Optimized network traffic BadTube *Tweaked BadTube replay headers and fixed long ones which didn't fit in the menu Stability *Fixed rare crash issues when game was starting up Version 1.0.7 Optional Update (19/01/18) Menu *Fixed missing BadTube replays when coming back from the background *Fixed invalid BadTube replays which had the player names mirrored Stability *Crash fixes Version 1.0.6 New clone and multiple devices synchronisation (18/01/18) Clones *New Clone: Blast Bot! *Balanced Spiky: Doubled its self-damage for each hit *Balanced Flying Barrel's Bomb Birds: Bomb Birds don't lose health automatically anymore *Balanced Blast Fish: Reduced duration *Balanced Sticky Bomb: Longer sling range *Balanced Floating Bomb: Reduced sling angle *Fixed bombs not activating, when colliding with the ground, if arrows are attached to them Game syncing *Added automatic game progression syncing when logged with the same Game Center Account Menu *Added a vibration when the match starts if a player has waited more than 5 seconds $Added support for showing the TOP3 players properly on the World Map King podium *Added tooltips to the matchmaking menu *Fixed Facebook automatic log in pop up after uninstalling and re-installing, and after loading an old game progression *Fixed issue with Facebook Account Found pop up having invalid data *Fixed jamming menus when closing various menus $Fixed issues with emojis in the Brawl results *Fixed Friendly Brawl invitation being sent to an old Tribemate *Fixed replays showing invalid Trophies if the replay result was a draw *Tweaked replays so that when the player viewing it has participated in the Brawl, that player is always shown on the left side *Tweaked menus in general a bit BadTube *Added alternative headline texts for each replay type *Fixed issue with unavailable replays being still available to share/watch Stability *Fixed a rare crash in Brawl result screen *Fixed a rare crash that happened when the game was launched for the first time Version 1.0.5 Optional Update (09/01/18) Gameplay *Fixed various issues with emojis during the Brawl *Fixed emojis appearing sometimes incorrectly and typo fix Menu *Added animation to Party Trophies when changing your clones in your deck *Fixed issue with Facebook Account Alert pop up having invalid data *Fixed Donation Summary pop up having invalid data sometimes *Fixed missing friend name in friend leaderboard if friend hasn’t completed the Tutorial *Fixed issue where game could shut down while waiting Friendly Brawl Friendly Brawl *Fixed the sender name in Friendly Brawl push notification when sent to a friend Stability *Fixed few crash issues Version 1.0.4 Friendly Brawls in the Worldmap (06/01/18) Gameplay *Added Friendly Brawls between Facebook and Game Center friends and also between Tribe mates (challenge from Player info menu) *Added possiblity to use emojis at start of the Brawl *Added "Good Luck!" and "Have fun" emoji texts *Fixed Snatcher and Balloon attaching to Tower entrance *Fixed Floating Bomb mirrored rendering Eggs *Increased Evolved Clones in Colossal, Crystal and Ancient Eggs Menu *Added Friend “Online” status into Player info menu *Added Friend “In Brawl” status into Player info menu *Added Badland Brawl social media buttons into News pop up *Added more info about Tribe benefits into Tribe menu when player doesn't belong into a Tribe *Added maintentance message when maintentance is about to start *Fixed different language keyboards to work in the game *Fixed keyboard sometimes closing underlying menu when text was entered *Fixed replays getting stuck on black screen when connection was lost or game was put to background *Fixed trophy limit when creating the Tribe *Fixed Clone Donation summary pop up issues *Fixed issues in various menus when closing them rapidly tapping *Fixed main menu which sometimes seemed to scroll by its own *Fixed donation text pop up coming during a brawl *Changed trophy limit from 2 000 to 4 000 when creating the Tribe Tutorial *Fixed issue where game could get jammed during Tutorial *Tweaked Tutorial Achievements *Fixed "GLORY ROAD" Clone achievement not counting the trophies correctly BadTube *Fixed "Close Call" coming too often Game Center *Added Game Center friends into Friend leaderboard and into World Map Facebook *Fixed Facebook account linking where possibly wrong game progression was shown for your Facebook friends (needs Facebook disconnect + connect again) Stability *Fixed few crash issues Version 1.0.3 Global Softlaunch on iOS (22/12/17) Available for iOS in 8 new countries : Netherlands, Norway, Sweden, Denmark, Iceland, Vietnam, Thailand, and Philippines. Stability Update (21/12/17) Stability *Fixed a crash related to Bubble of Coins, Bubble of Gems and Bubble of Mana supernaturals Clones *Tweaked Floating Bomb physics Version 1.0.2 New clone and achievements (20/12/17) Clones *New Clone: Floating Bomb! *Balanced Doggo Horde by increasing mana cost from 4 to 5 *Fixed Icicle which didn’t affect all the Clones *Tweaked Balloon so that it doesnt die in Tower like Snatcher *Tweaked Puffer Bug so that she now loses health every time she contracts back to normal size *Tweaked Puffer Bug inflated time to be a bit shorter Achievements *Added new achievements Tribe *Balanced Evolved donation reward *Balanced Tribe donation requests by increasing Evolved Clone numbers Shop *Fixed issue in shop where Mythical clone didn’t change Gameplay *Cooler second Tower bow when the first floor gets destroyed *Sling is now red when not enough mana *Tweaked Big Smith stomp damage detection Menu *Added Donation summary pop up when Donations have been received from the Tribemates *Added Donation text on screen when single Donation is received from the Tribemates *Added Favorite Clone tracking into player info *Added Clones Found into player info *Added Average Mana cost into player info *Added Clone levels into player info *Added thousand separators to various numbers all around the menu *Added Friend “Online” status into Friend leaderboard *Added Friend “In Brawl” status into Friend leaderboard *Added Name, Trophies and Member count sorting to Tribe search *Fixed missing Clone trophy amount when checking other players Clones *Fixed issues in Tribe search *Tweaked menu graphics *Re-connect to server if connection is lost in menus Tutorial *Balanced Tutorial World Map *Added Friend and Tribemates “Online” status into World Map *Added Friend “In Brawl” status into World Map *Added Top player info into World Map *Added colours to different players on the World Map (blue for Tribemates and Friends and red for others) BadTube *Added new headlines for various BadTube replays *Fixed David vs Goliath headline always showing only when lower level player won Levels *Tweaked backgrounds Stability *Fixed few crash issues Localization *Tweaked English texts Version 1.0.1 Stability Update (09/12/17) Stability *Fixed a few crash issues Rewards *Fixed Gear Egg showing the wrong gear count in some rare cases Clones *Balanced Snatcher by making it a bit bigger and slower *Balanced Blast Rocket by increasing mana cost from 3 to 4 *Fixed issue where Snatcher wouldn’t lose health when attached to the Tower entrance *Fixed Snatcher collision *Fixed Mythical Clone levels being one level too powerful Gameplay *Fixed issue where brawl could end prematurely *Fixed white line issue in Jungle background *Tweaked trophy amounts after the battle *Tweaked physics so that Clones wouldn’t rotate so rapidly *Tweaked emojis graphics *Tweaked Big Bouncy Bomb fuse time to be a bit longer *Tweaked Supernatural event icon during the brawl *Adjusted Tower damage number colors from all red to red and blue *Adjusted “Brawl Over” text color to be different depending the brawl result Menu *Added Lift Force for Snatcher into Clone properties *Fixed achievement tab button getting lost after looking at other players clones *Fixed Tribe info not updating correctly *Fixed Tribe editing not updating Tribe info correctly *Fixed player name prompt after Tutorial to be faster *Tweaked leaderboard to hide itself when player info is opened *Tweaked Facebook profile icon positions on world map for various devices *Tweaked some Clone property icons *Tweaked menu buttons while swiping in menus *Tweaked keyboard so it closes by tapping outside of it *Screen can now go off if the game is left running untouched in the menus for a long period to save battery life Audio *Fixed starting SFX playing even when SFX was OFF in the game settings Localization *Tweaked English texts Optimization *General optimizations *Optimized game for iPhone 6 Plus and iPhone 6S Plus Help and Support *Fixed issue where FAQ articles didn’t load on first try *Fixed support ticket review feedback writing Version 1.0.0 Global Softlaunch on iOS (4/12/17) Available for iOS in Finland. Clones Category:Browse Category:Community